An Attention
by coretankecil
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sosok pedang bernama Mikazuki Munechika yang menyukai pemandangan indah. (Pair : Mikazuki x Tsurumaru)


**An Attention**

 **A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction**

 **Pair : Mikazuki Munechika x Tsurumaru Kuninaga**

 **Enjoy~**

Mikazuki selalu senang ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang ia sukai dengan lama.

Contohnya adalah ketika ia melihat bunga sakura berjatuhan. Ketika itu, ketika matahari musim semi sedang bersahabat dan disambut dengan dedaunan warna merah muda. Salah satu pedang _Tenka Goken_ itu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pemandangan tersebut dengan meminum teh hijau bersama Uguisumaru. Kedua manik biru tua itu tidak lelah terus memandangi tarian bunga sakura di udara. Terutama sosok roh pedang serba putih itu ikut menari bersama mereka.

"Mikazuki sangat menyukai bunga sakura, ya?" Uguisumaru mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan kepada teman minumnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Uguisumaru yang melihat balasan dari Mikazuki hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yang mana lebih indah? Bunga sakura atau sosok bangau itu?" Tanya Uguisumaru seraya menyeruput teh hijau buatannya.

Mikazuki hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "mungkin sosok itu yang membuat bunga sakura terlihat lebih indah."

* * *

Mikazuki senang dengan pemandangan yang indah, walaupun tidak semuanya indah dimata orang lain.

Ketika bulan sabit menghiasi malam, tidak lupa ditemani para bintang yang setia bersamanya. Pedang buatan Sanjou Munechika itu sedang ditugaskan untuk membasmi pasukan _Time Retrograde_ yang muncul pada tahun 1565 bersama pedang lainnya oleh _Aruji-sama_. Tidak bersama anggota unit pertama, ia menjadi kapten dengan tim yang beranggota dua _wakizashi_ , satu _tachi,_ dan satu _uchigatana_. Benar, kombinasi yang asal. Mikazuki yang selalu menyelinap ke ruangan Saniwa pun tidak pernah mengetahui isi pikiran tuannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingat alasan beliau membentuk tim yang acak karena ingin membantu mereka untuk bekerjasama selain dengan unit tetap mereka.

Bersyukurlah bahwa Mikazuki adalah orang yang tenang walaupun anggota timnya kemungkinan tidak dapat bekerjasama dengan mudah. Honebami yang suka bertindak sendiri dan tidak banyak berbicara, Horikawa yang mentalnya masih goyah hanya karena perasaannya terhadap tuannya yang lama, dan Tsurumaru yang terlalu menyepelekan. Setidaknya ada Yamanbagiri yang dapat mengetahui kondisi adik _wakizashi_ nya dan selalu memikirkan strategi dengan matang. Kapten unit pertama memang harus banyak diharapkan.

Kondisi di malam hari tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka karena tidak ada anggota pedang berjenis _tantou_ yang kuat di malam hari. Namun, keadaan alam tidak ingin membiarkan mereka mati di sana dan menyuruh awan-awan untuk tidak menghalangi cahaya rembulan. Mikazuki tidak bertindak banyak dan membiarkan anggota tim lainnya yang menghabiskan para pasukan tersebut. Hanya ketika Horikawa yang lengah dan Honebami yang kelelahan melawan satu _Ootachi_ , pedang tua itu akan mengayunkan pedang miliknya.

Di sela itu, bulu burung bangau yang bersinar dan berjatuhan menarik atensi sang kapten. Ketika Tsurumaru mengayunkan pedangnya dan menghabiskan dua _Ootachi_ dengan sekali ayunan pedangnya, ketika sinar rembulan menyinari wajah indahnya, dan pantulan kedua manik emasnya yang seakan haus akan darah. Yamanbagiri dan Honebami yang selalu memasang wajah datar, keduanya memasang wajah ketakutan pada saat itu juga. Horikawa hanya dapat meneguk saliva nya. Mereka tunduk kepada pedang indah buatan Gojou Kuninaga itu, seakan-akan mereka akan menuruti perkataan sang _tachi_ serba putih itu asalkan pedang tersebut tidak mengayun kepada mereka.

Namun, pemandangan tersebut begitu indah bagi Mikazuki. Kimono yang ternodai merah darah, ekspresi yang membunuh, dan kedua manik emas yang terbawa nafsu untuk membunuh. Ditambah dengan cahaya rembulan yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak dulu.

* * *

Mikazuki senang jika ia dapat berbagi untuk menikmati sesuatu yang indah. Asalkan tidak ada tangan kotor yang mengotori nya.

Banyak yang mengagumi keindahan pedang serba putih itu. Jika saja tidak ada sifat usil yang keterlaluan, mungkin semua penghuni benteng akan jatuh hati kepadanya.

Terkecuali untuk pedang _tantou_ yang baru datang bernama Houchou Toushirou, adik baru Ichigo Hitofuri yang dapat membuat kakak sulungnya lebih kerepotan. _Tantou_ itu menyukai wanita bersuami, ia mengakuinya di depan Saniwa dan alhasil sebuah bogem mendarat di kepalanya.

Memang tidak ada penghuni wanita di benteng. Karena banyak pedang yang indah, Houchou selalu mengincar mereka di waktu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Apalagi ada beberapa yang bersifat seperti Ibu rumah tangga, membuat Houchou bertambah semangat.

Saat ini, setelah Horikawa dan Maeda yang menjadi korban, target barunya membuat pedang tertua di benteng tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Sosok _tachi_ serba putih itu adalah target nya sekarang. Semua penghuni pun bertanya-tanya kenapa adik baru Ichigo itu menyukai Tsurumaru yang kelakuannya membuat semua orang naik darah. Walaupun Tsurumaru menyukai berkebun dan membantu Mitsutada untuk menyiapkan makan malam, mereka masih tidak habis pikir dengan pilihan Houchou. Ah, itu tidak penting bagi Mikazuki. Yang pasti, ia harus menjaga Tsurumaru dari tindakan laknat dari Houchou.

Bahkan ia sudah mengancam kakak sulungnya untuk berduel jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Setiap Tsurumaru hendak berendam di air panas terbuka, Mikazuki rela mengikutinya agar pedang dari Awataguchi itu tidak melakukan aksinya. Suara girang dari Houchou yang senang bermain perang air bersama pedang bangau selalu merusak pendengaran sang pedang _Tenka Goken_ yang juga ikut berendam bersama mereka. Kedua manik biru tua itu menatap intens terhadap pergerakan Houchou yang sepertinya ingin menjalankan aksinya.

Baru saja tangan kecil itu mencoba mengelus paha sang bangau kesayangannya, ia mendekati kedua pedang yang sedang bermain itu dan mencengkram tangan yang ingin mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Nak.." Mikazuki mencoba memanggil Houchou dengan sebutan selayaknya karena ia lebih tua di sana. Aura mengintimidasi menyelimuti Mikazuki, Houchou di sana hanya terdiam dan menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan sang pedang tua.

"Saya memang senang berbagi sesuatu yang indah. Tapi bukan berarti saya suka berbagi untuk menyentuhnya. Mengerti?"

Tsurumaru hanya dapat memasang ekspresi bertanya terhadap ucapan dari Mikazuki.

"Oi, Mikazuki.." Sosok indah tersebut memanggil dirinya.

Di malam hari, hanya ditemani sebotol sake, rembulan yang bentuknya sempurna, dan angin malam yang menyejukkan. Tidak lupa dengan teman minumnya setiap malam, pedang buatan dari murid Sanjou Munechika.

"Ada apa, Tsuru _yo_? Ingin kupeluk karena kedinginan?" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di surai hitamnya. Mikazuki hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

"Ja-jangan menggombal. Dasar kakek mesum!" Tsurumaru mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya namun sudah tidak bisa lagi.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali dengan Houchou? Dia hanya anak kecil."

 _Dia anak kecil yang laknat, Tsuru sayang._

"Benarkah? Hahaha." Tsurumaru semakin bingung dengan balasan dari Mikazuki. Ia menunggu pedang Sanjou itu menegak sake nya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sekarang ia mencoba menghadap ke arah bangau kesayangannya, menatap wajah indah yang selalu menggoda imannya. Karena Mikazuki sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ia menahan dagu Tsurumaru dengan salah satu tangannya agar kedua manik emas itu dapat menatap langsung sepasang manik biru tuanya. Hanya beberapa senti yang memisahkan kedua mulut mereka, Mikazuki pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku hanya tidak mau sosok indah itu rusak walaupun hanya setitik debu yang mengotorinya. Apalagi masih suci dan belum dikotori oleh pemiliknya sendiri."

Walaupun Tsurumaru semakin bingung dengan ucapannya, Mikazuki tidak mau menjelaskannya lebih lanjut lagi. Ia hanya menunggu beberapa detik lagi dan siap untuk pukulan yang akan datang dan teriakan "DASAR ORANG TUA SUKA GOMBAL! MATI SAJA SANA!"

 **FIN~**

* * *

 **Halohalooo. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan ketikanku untuk merangkai sebuah fanfic :"( sedih karena semakin sedikit waktu untuk berpikir ide baru untuk cerita. Kelihatan banget ya kalo tulisannya dan ceritanya agak gaje (dari dulu memang sudah gaje sih). Aggap aja ya ini hanya pelampiasanku terhadap MikaTsuru yang doujin dan fanfictionnya terlalu langka huhuhu.**

 **Review dan lainnya dapat membuatku lebih sering untuk membuka web lho hehehe :v ditunggu yak**

 **-Mizudere yang sudah ganti nama menjadi coretankecil  
**


End file.
